iKnow I'm Not the Only One
by iCarlyWriter
Summary: Carly returns to Seattle after being in Italy for 3 years. Everyone has grown up; and apart. Sam has a husband and children, and Freddie is taking some wrong turns with the law. She learns why, a giant argument. After three years, Sam and Freddie see each other, at the wrong place. One makes a move, sacrificing the people's lives around them, even the ones they love.
1. Carly's Home

I had this idea, and I wanted to see if you guys liked the idea. Let me know!

To help you understand better, The Killer Tuna Jump episode where Freddie went to see Sam in LA never happened.

iCome Home

Chapter One

Carly POV

I sat on a plane, waiting for it to land back in Seattle. I left 3 years ago with my dad to go to Italy. I loved spending time with my dad, but I decided that it was time for me to go back to Seattle. I only told Spencer and he was going to tell everyone. He said that he would somehow have to get in touch with Sam. I thought she was in Seattle. Weird. I was brought out of my thoughts by someone coming on the loud speaker and saying that we would be landing in a few. I cleaned up all my stuff and placed it into my carry on. I then looked out the window. I saw the Seattle skyline come into view and I smiled. I was home.

I landed and went to baggage claim. I then went to a waiting area and was met by Spencer and his girlfriend of 2 years, Audrey. He ran over to me.

"Kiddo!" he said, picking me up, and spinning me around.

"I missed you," I said when he put me down. He grabbed my luggage and we left the airport.

"So how as Italy?" Audrey asked as she helped Spencer stuffing my luggage into the car.

"It was beautiful, but I missed those rainy Seattle days," I said as I got into the car.

"I missed you kiddo, like crazy," Spencer said as he got into the driver side.

The whole way to BushWell we chatted about different things. We then got to BushWell.

"Here we are," Spencer said, stopping the car and getting out. Audrey did the same. They grabbed my luggage, as I got out of the car.

I walked into BushWell and was met by a man, opening and closing the door. The lobby changed, and the doorman at the desk wan not Lewbert. He was younger, maybe in his thirties, and he smiled when you came into the lobby. Not Lewbert yelling at you because you walked on his freshly mopped floors.

"Welcome to the BushWell Plaza, I'm Henry. would you like a bag cart?" he asked.

"Yes please," Spencer said from behind.

Henry helped us get my luggage onto the cart, and he then helped us to the elevator. Once inside he said he would be up later to get the cart. He closed the door and we rode up to the apartment.

"How long as he worked here?" I asked.

"About a year and a half." It got quiet.

The doors opened and we walked down the hall to the apartment. Spencer got out his key and opened the door. Once inside, I was shocked at the sight before me.

The décor of the apartment changed, there was no clutter anywhere, and the kitchen had ben updated. The hardwood had been replace with carpet, and the walls had been painted.

"hat happened here?" I asked, as I sat my bag on the couch.

"We updated stuff around here little by little," Audrey said, walking to the kitchen.

"Audrey wanted the kitchen updated so we did that last year," Spencer beginning to unload the luggage cart.

We took my luggage to my old room and Audrey helped me unpack while Spencer went to go get dinner.

"Did Spencer tell everyone that I was coming home?" I asked Audrey.

"Everyone. He even get in tough with Sam. She is coming in the morning." She busied herself by folding clothes and putting them into my dresser.

We got my stuff unpacked in silence. We then went downstairs and set the table for dinner, just as Spencer walked into the apartment. He had a pizza.

"Who's hungry?" he asked, setting the pizza down on the counter.

We ate and then Spencer told me to get read or bed, because he felt as though I was going to have a long day meeting everyone and hanging out. Also I have a long flight. So I got ready and headed up to bed.

**Hope you guys liked the first chapter! Please review!**


	2. Seeing Freddie

**Thanks so much guys for liking this story. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter Two

Carly POV

I woke the next morning, and saw that someone made me breakfast. I heard my phone go off, and I looked at the screen. My dad texted me asking if i got home alright. I told him that I did, and I ate my breakfast. I then went to the couch t watch TV. I was halfway through watching a show, when Spencer walked out.

"Morning kiddo," he said with a yawn.

"Morning," I replied.

"Oh, just so you know, Freddie will be over at noon to see you," Spencer said.

"Why can't I just go across the hall and see him?" I asked.

"He moved out when he graduated high school. Mrs. Benson wasn't too happy," Spencer said. "Carly! you ate my breakfast that Audrey left me!"

"I didn't know that. I Woke up and saw that it was just sitting there. Sorry," I responded.

"Just remember that for tomorrow," he replied, opening the freezer and grabbing a box. I heard him mutter something abut waffles but I wasn't sure. I continued to watch TV, with at one point Spencer joining me. It tuned 11, so I got up and went to my room and got dressed. When I was done, I walked halfway down the stairs, when I heard the door bell ring. Spencer got up and answered the door.

"Hey Freddie," he said. I finished walking down the stairs.

Spencer let Freddie in. I was shocked at what was looking at me.

Freddie had facial hair, and he gained a little bit, but not a lot. He had some muscle, but he wasn't the same. He looked well, weight down.

"Carly!" he said, coming over to me and hugging me.

"Freddie!" I replied back.

"Sit, I have to hear everything that happened in Italy," he said, forcing me to sit down.

"What about Sam?" I asked.

Freddie looked at Spencer, in the meanest way possible.

Spencer replied, "She is meeting you later, she... um... I'm leaving!" He then ran to his room and slammed the door behind him.

"Spencer!" I yelled after him.

"Please, just tell me what happened in Italy while you were there," he pleaded.

"oh, okay. I graduated high school, I started to go to beauty school, but it want right for me. I then started to work at the base, helping my dad and the office workers there. But then I decided that I should come home. so here I am," I replied. "So what did you do?"

"I graduated high school, I left my mother's home when I got a job at the Pear Store, and well that's about it," he replied.

"What about Sa-"

"Don't talk about her," Freddie replied sternly.

"Why?" I asked.

"Its a long story. I don't want to talk about," he responded, looking at the floor.

I heard the door to Spencer's room open, and Spencer peered his head around the corner.

"I just got a text from you know who, she is one her way up," he said, and then I heard the elevator door open and Sam stood there.

She wasn't alone though, a man stood beside her, carrying her luggage.

**Guys please review! More reviews, more chapters!**


	3. Sam and Alex

**Thanks guys for the reviews and the faves/follows. Thanks! If you guys have any ideas for this story, just let me know! Some lauguage in this chapter but, not a lot. Enjoy!**

Chapter Three

Carly POV

_She wasn't alone though, a man stood beside her, carrying her luggage._

I looked at Freddie. He was clutching his fists at his sides, and he kept looking away. Spencer was still standing near the door to his room with a scared look on his face.

Sam looked around. She saw that Freddie stood in the room.

"Oh, Fredifer, I didn't know that you were going to be here, I would have made sure that Alex would be here," she said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Samantha," Alex said from behind her.

"Alex." Sam walked to Freddie and I. I was getting nervous about what she was going to say to me.

"Carly?" she asked, when she got to me.

"Yeah," I replied, looking at my nails.

"I missed you!" she said, hugging me.

"So what have you been doing?" I asked.

"I.. I will talk about that later." I realized that she kept looking between Freddie and Alex. She saw that I kept looking at Alex. "Oh, Carly this is my Fiancé Alex." Alex waved. Wow Sam got engaged while I was gone? What else had happened.

"Oh, nice to meet you," I said with a wave. Alex waved as best as he could. He still had luggage in his hands.

"Why doesn't he come in?" I asked.

"We have to get to our hotel and check in. We had a long flight," she said, starting to head to the elevator. "I will see you all later. Except you." She pointed at Freddie, walked into the elevator and then the door closed and she was gone.

I turned at looked at Freddie, he had sat down on the couch now, and Spencer came out of his room and was now sitting on the one chair.

"Why does she hate you?" I asked.

"Carly that is a long story and I don't think you will like," he said, looking at the ground.

"Please tell me," I pleaded.

"Fine, just I know that you will be pissed when this story is over," he said, I saw that Spencer got a little bit nervous. What as I about to hear?

_~*~Flashback:~*~ _(Being told by Freddie)

_It was the week before Prom. The whole school was buzzing with ideas of dresses, tuxes and what the mystery theme was going to be. Sam and I kept out it, getting a few asks to the dance, but turning them all down. We decided the night before prom that we would go together and then if we fund someone there, we could go and dance and hang with them. The key was, we weren't supposed to get jealous about the people that we ended up dancing with. So Sam ended up with a bad guy. He had a gang and Know that the guy that she was dancing and hanging out with were bad influences, so I tried to stop her. She told me to leave her alone and Sam and the guy left Prom._

_I left Prom after that, and I stopped at the Groovy Smoothie and grabbed a smoothie. I then went home, was met by my mother asking if I had a good time and if I didn't drink. I told her prom was fine and that I didn't drink. She then told me that she had to go to work and she then left. I went to my room, got into my secret stash and pulled out a beer. I watched TV for the rest of the night, until there was a knock at my door. I thought it was Spencer, asking for his spare key. I got up and opened the door and was met by Sam, who had some blood on her forehead, and her dress was ripped in some places._

_"Please help me," she said, weakly._

_"Why would I help you?" I asked, blocking the doorway._

_"He...He raped me Freddie, you have to help me, please," she said, dropping to the floor._

_"Wait, he raped you?" I asked, dropping to her level. She nodded. I picked her up and I called my mom. _

_She came to get us and a nurse did a rape kit on her. Well he indeed did rape her. When it was over, she wasn't Sam, she was very quiet, sitting on that hospital bed. When I tried to go to her, she cried and turned away. _

_Weeks passed and Sam then showed up at my door way again, drunk and with that asshole on her arm. He asked if I had a bed to spare and Sam giggled. I slammed the door and a few minutes later I heard Sam scream something. I pressed my ear against the door to listen._

_"WHAT?" I heard him yell._

_"Yes, I'm pregnant and your the father," she slurred._

_"DAMN IT!" He yelled. I then heard something hit the wall. Then I heard the most scariest thing ever._

_"No! Tony, please don't!" Sam yelled._

_"To bad," he said, then I heard Sam scream bloody murder. I walked quietly to the phone and called 911. They were on their way, when I heard the hallway got quiet. I was scared. I tip toed to the door and looked out the peep hole. I was scared and wished that I never would have looked through the peep hole._

_Sam was on the ground, bleeding, clutching her stomach, crying. I heard the sound of foot steps and the sound of Tony yelling, then someone knocking on my door. I opened it, and an officer was there and he asked me what had happened. I told, not leaving anything out, including what had happened at prom. He thanked me and then some ambulance people put Sam on a gurney. I saw that the door to the Shay apartment opened and there stood Spence rand Audrey. I could tell that they were scared at what had just happened. _

_Sam went and was checked out. My mom told me that she was the only nurse that could take care of her. She sat me down on the couch a few days after the attack had happened._

_"Freddie I need to tell you something." I nodded and told her to continue. "Well I heard around that tony is in Jail, he is in there for about 15 years. Also that when tony stabbed her on the stomach, he killed her babies." my mom looked at the ground._

_"She... She was going to have twins?" I asked._

_"Yeah, I have flowers ordered at the flower shop on the corner. Take them to her. _

_I left and got the flowers. I went to where Sam lived and knocked. Sam answered the door, she looked as though she was crying. She looked at me and frowned._

_"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest._

_"I came to see how you were doing," I said, showing her the flowers._

_"Get away from me!" she yelled. Then her mom came to the door._

_"Damn Sammy, what is going on here?" she asked, with a drunken slur._

_"The man who was in his apartment, but wouldn't save me from an attacker from killing my kids is here," Sam said._

_"What?" I asked, confused._

_"Yeah, you killed my kids because you were a prance and would come and help me." I could tell she was stating to tear up._

_"I'm sorry, I thought that you had it under control," I said._

_"Well, you not helping, resulted in Tony killing my kids. I cut you from my life, Fredward Karl Benson." With that she slammed the door._

~*~Present Tense~*~

Carly POV

Wow was all I could say when Freddie was done telling the story.

"We haven't talked since," Freddie said.

Now I knew that I had to fix this, or my friendship between Sam and Freddie was going to break apart. Into a million unfixable pieces.

**Wow, that was a long chapter! Please review!**


	4. Seeing Sam

**Here is Chapter Four. Hope you guys enjoy!**

Chapter Four

Carly POV

I asked Spencer if he could text Sam, because for Some reason, she changed her number. Maybe it was because of the whole thing with Freddie. I had no idea. He said that she had already texted him for me. So I asked him to ask her for the name of her hotel the hotel that she was staying in. I then went to my room to get a jacket. i was so use to wearing tank tops and shorts, but here in Seattle one say it was nice and sunny the next it was cold and raining. The weather was the bad part of coming back to Seattle, all because all I had was clothes for warm weather.

"Carly," Audrey said, knocking on my door.

"Yeah, Audrey?" I asked, pulling a jacket on.

"Spencer told me to tell you that when you go to see Sam and Alex, don't talk or even mention Freddie. It will make her more pissed that she had to come home," Audrey said. I was shocked, I thought she didn't swear. Oh, well.

"Okay," I said, unplugging my phone from the charger and sticking it in my back pocket.

"Oh, here's the address," she said, handing me a piece of paper.

"Thanks," I said as I left my room, Audrey following me. I shut the door.

"Carly, please be careful," she said.

I left BushWell, and called for a taxi. I got in one, handed the paper to the driver and he told me that it was right up the street. I apologized and got out, played the man a few dollars, because well it looked like he was having a rough day. I started to walk up the street, looking for the hotel. I found it and went inside. I went to the front desk and a man stood there.

"Hello, how may I help you?" he asked.

"Where is Sam Puckett?" I asked.

"We have 3 Sam's. There is none with the last name of Puckett," he replied, looking at a computer.

"Carly?" I heard someone say behind me. I turned around. It was Sam and Alex walking into the building.

"Sam." I walked over to them.

"I thought that it would take you a few minutes till you got here," she said.

"Well I was ready and left," I replied.

"Oh, Mr. and Mrs. Roberts, is this the guest you were talking about?" the guy at the desk said.

"Yes," Alex said.

"Lets go," Sam said, showing me the way to the elevator.

We rode up to their room, chatting about random things. Then we got out and walked to a room. Alex put the key card in the slot and the door. The door opened and I was shocked at what the door opened up to.

The main room was huge. Then there was a kitchen on the side along with a set of steps, I guessed, went to the bedrooms.

"Take your shoes and coat off," Alex said, taking his jacket and shoes off. Sam did the same. I then took my shoes and jacket off.

"Carly do you want anything to drink?" Sam asked.

"What do you have?" I asked.

"Water, beer, wine and Peppy Cola," Alex replied, from the kitchen where he was opening the fridge.

"Wine will be fine," I replied.

"Wow, Shay. I thought your dad raised you better," Sam said, from the couch.

Alex brought me my wine and Sam water. He then said he would be in the bedroom if we needed anything. I sat down on the couch.

"So," I said a little uncertain of where to start.

"You can ask me anything. Except that bastard," Sam said, taking a drink.

"So what happened to you after high school?" I asked, taking a sip if wine.

"I met a man, we fell in love, we got married. We adopted 4 kids, Ally, Nicky, Liz and Max, all because he didn't want to 'take care of newborns'.So we adopted them all. They were all from the same family, so they all knew each other. It made it easier for us. We then went on vacation. I took the kids out for a bit, and when I returned, I found him drunk and in bed with another woman. I was pissed and we began to have a screaming match. Ally was the oldest, and she took the kids away. He hit me and told me that I wasn't good in bed, I then told him about how then why do we have 4 kids. He yelled and left the room. Leaving his cash behind. But he took the car. I had enough to get a rental car and get the kids home. The whole way home, Ally kept the others quiet, while I cried and cursed to myself. When I got home, my house was burned down, and he was in handcuffs. I told the kids to stay in the car and asked the cop what had happened. The cop told me that he had came into the house and grabbed the gasoline out of the garage and made a trail through the house and let the last bit at the front door. He then grabbed a match and the house was up in flames a few minutes later. The fire was so big, that they had to evacuate the surrounding houses for safety. I asked why was he in handcuff and the cop told me that he surrendered and told up that he was stealing from the bank. That's where he worked. The robing's were a big thing of the town and it was my husband. I was glad that he was going to jail. For the rest of his life. I was glad and relieved," Sam said, I think happy because she could get that off of her chest.

"So how did you meet Alex?" I asked.

"I was in the courthouse to testify for some weird reason and also file for a divorce. He was a very high up lawyer, the best in the state of New York. We chatted and we became friends, later we had a date that led to me pressed up against the door of his bedroom. That night, our son Josh was created. " Sam laughed. "we had a few more dates and we decided to just get married in the court house and we did. Then a few days later, I gave birth in the back of his very expensive car. But he was happy. He was a father. I was happy too, i had a great husband and 5 kids." Sam stopped and handed me her phone, the wallpaper had a family picture.

"They are really cute," I commented.

"Yeah, they do," Sam said.

"So where are they right now?" I asked, handing back her phone.

"At Alex's parent house. You're lucky Shay. Alex had to come to Seattle for a case. You timed it just right," she said.

"So any other thoughts of adding another?" I asked.

"Already on the way," she said, pulling her shirt up a bit, revealing a small bump. "So any other questions?"

"What happened between you and Freddie?" I asked.

"Don't talk about him," she said.

"Why don't you guys talk it out?" I asked. She immediately got up and left. "Sam?"

"Don't ever try to make me fucking talk about him! He killed my kids! Killed them! He is a murderer!" She yelled and she stomped to her room, slamming the door. Leaving me, really confused and what had just happened.

**So what did you guys think? Let me know in a review!**


	5. Chatting With Alex the Plan

**Here is chapter five. Hope you enjoy.**

~*~Carly POV~*~

I was sitting on the couch in Sam and Alex's hotel room. Sitting in shock, at what had just happened just a few minutes before. A few minutes later, Alex appeared, a hand on his head. I could tell that he was tired of the constant battle of Sam and Freddie. I don't know my own friends anymore.

"Sorry about her Carly," he said, coming and sitting on the chair near the couch.

"Is she okay?" I asked.

"She will be. Her hormones are really out of whack today. She is usually so calm," he said, probably wondering what Sam and I talked about.

"I mentioned Freddie, I don't think I should have done that," I said reading his mind, looking down.

"Well she needs to grow up about it. I mean it was years ago. She needs to let go of the past." He got up and walked around and then sat back down.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Yes, its just I thin she misses home. She has been traveling with me for the past few weeks, and she missed the kids and the dog back in LA," he said.

"You guys lived in LA?" I asked.

"For a shot time. We then recently moved to New York. Yeah I worked, the kids went to school or day care and she help babysit with some girl she knew," he said.

"Does she miss that?" I asked.

"No, she told me that she is happier with our kids because she doesn't have to let them got at the end of the day," he said.

I looked at the clock on the mantle of the fireplace, it was after 6.

"Well I better be going." I got up, shook his hand and left the hotel, wondering what to do.

When I got back to BushWell, I went straight into the apartment and was met by Freddie sitting outside of my apartment.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, getting my keys.

"I wanted to know how Sam was when you saw here," he said.

"Why do you care?" I asked.

"Because well," he stopped and looked at me. "Sit with me?"

"Sure," I sat down in the hallway with him. "What's bugging you?"

"Well that fight, I guess, you didn't know what happened after Sam told me never to speak to her again," he said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, Pam came to see me." he looked at the floor.

"Wait, Sam's mom came to see you?" I asked.

"Yeah. She used Sam's phone when she wasn't looking at got my number. She texted me and told me to meet her at the Groovy Smoothie later that day. We met up, and she told me that Sam still had feelings for me, it was just that, when Tony hurt her, she hid her feelings for me. She then, when I went to see her, let them out by telling me to leave he alone. So she could get some anger off her chest. So I know that she want to see me, its just that, she doesn't want to express her feelings because of her fiancé." he looked up at the ceiling.

"Well she has kids now," I said.

"What?" he asked.

"Yeah, she adopted 4 kids with one man and then she has one with Alex," I said.

"5 kids?" he asked, shocked.

"She has one on the way," I said.

"She's pregnant?" he asked, again shocked.

"Yeah she just told me," I said.

"So, where does the happy family live?" he asked.

"They used to live in LA and now New York," I said.

"Where does he work?" Freddie asked.

"He is a very powerful Lawyer. He winds most of his case. They met in the court house when Sam was filing for divorce with her first husband," I said.

"Oh, thank you," he said, getting up and walking away.

"That was weird," I mumbled, before unlocking the door to my apartment, and walking inside.

**Please Review! I have a new idea for this story, and if you guys review, I will post the new chapter!**


	6. Freddie and the Law

Chapter Six

-*-Carly POV-*-

When I woke the next morning, I was met by Mrs. Benson, Audrey, Spencer and a police officer sitting at the kitchen table. The officer was showing Mrs. Benson papers and she kept nodding and shaking her head. I stopped when I got to the bottom of the stairs. Audrey looked at me and then she tapped Spencer. The officer then looked at me.

"Who may you be?" He asked.

"Carly," I replied, confused.

"What is your relationship to Fredward Benson?" He asked, looking at a paper.

"He's my friend," I replied.

"When did you see him last?" He asked.

"Last night," I replied. The officer wrote something down and then said something. Everyone at the table stood up, shaking his hand. He then left the apartment.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Freddie stole a cat last night and then robbed the store on the corner," Spencer replied.

"Why would he do that?" I asked, shocked.

"We have no idea. All we know is that we need a lawyer," Mrs. Benson said.

"Sam's husband is a lawyer," I said.

"What? Samantha Puckett? The gutter girl from the trailer park?" Mrs. Benson said, shocked.

"Yeah, and she has for kids," I said.

"Wow," Spencer replied.

"That was my reaction too," I said.

"Should we call him up? See if he can be his lawyer?" Mrs. Benson said.

"I don't know. Sam said that he came To Seattle for a case. I don't know if you can get him or not." Mrs. Benson looked at me.

"We can at lease try," she said.

"I can call her up, see is she wants to come over for a drink," Spencer said.

"Spencer, she's pregnant." Spencer dropped to the ground.

-*-Freddie POV-*-

My plan will hopefully work. I know it will. Carly will tell my mom about Sam's husband being and lawyer, try to call him, and the. He becomes my lawyer. Sam finds out about me being arrested from him, and then she feels bad and apologizes.

But I knew that there were flaws in my perfect plan. Maybe Sam's husband would know about is knowing each other when we were younger or maybe he is really professional. I just had to wait, in this jail cell next to Tattooed Tammy. She was named this because he had lots of tattoos.

-*- Sam POV-*-

"Are you sure that you will be alright?" Alex asked me as he dropped me off at the entrance to BushWell.

"Yes, I will be fine. Just go ad go over your work ad get ready for your case tomorrow. Okay?" I told him as he slowed to a stop.

"Just be careful." He kissed me and the I got out of the car. I walked into the building, waved and walked inside. I got into the elevator and pressed the 8 button. I leaned against the wall and tried to ignore the nausea that was beginning. This always happened when I rode the elevator when I am pregnant.

I got off the elevator and knocked. Audrey answered the door.

"Hellos Sam," she said, hugging me, and then welcoming me into the loft.

"Thank you," I replied. I saw that Spencer was making something, Carly was setting the table and Mrs. Benson was taking something out of the oven. Why was Crazy here?

"Sam!" Carly said, running over to me and giving me a hug.

"Hey Shay," I replied. I walked to the kitchen and Spencer stopped what he was doing, and gave me a hug. Okay, what was going on?

"Samantha," Crazy said, coming over to me and giving me a hug.

"Please sit, we have mini cakes, fruit bowls and fresh juice," Crazy said, showing me the table. Everything looked amazing.

"There is no like mangos in there?" I asked, pointing to the fruit Bowls.

"No," Spencer said.

"Okay." We then sat down and began to eat. Everything was amazing. Crazy told me that she made the mini cakes.

I knew something was up. Only because Spencer and Mrs. Benson were whispering to each other.

"Okay what is going on? I get that I am not around as much, but what am I doing here right how? My daughter Nicky wanted to video chat later and I need to make sure that I talk to her! Her art class is doing a really big project on mothers and fathers. She needs to talk to me," I said, sitting my fork down.

"Can we use your husband to help Freddie testify in court?" Spencer blurted out.

"What? Why Freddie?" I asked,

"He stole a car and robbed a store?" Carly said.

"I don't know. Alex is very busy. He has a case tomorrow that he is working on," I said. I looked at the clock. "I have to go. Alex is supposed to be waiting for me." I got up and started to walk to the door, bit was met by my is and rushing in.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I was asked to be a lawyer for a case. A guy, in his twenties, stole a brand new car and then robbed a store. I like the sound of this case!" Alex said, all happy.

"Did you take it?" I asked.

"Yes! I met him next week!" He said.

I held back what I wad going to say. I knew what Freddie was going to do. I dated him! He wanted me back. And I didn't want that. I like Alex and i don't wanna wreck our relationship. I told him that I was happy for him, and in the inside I was screaming, 'Freddie just wants to use Alex. And I was not gonna let Freddie ruin my life, which I was happy with.

:/:/:/;/;/;/

Please review! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	7. The Begining of Freddie Drama

**Hope you enjoy chapter seven!**

~*~Sam POV~*~

I sat on the couch, and looked at my husband, who was all happy. He was telling Carly, Mrs. Benson and Spencer about the case. I don't think that he would ever know that they were bribing me to ask him to be the lawyer. Freddie jumped right on it. I was pissed about all of this.

I didn't Freddie to be my husband's case. All because when Alex meets his clients, I usually tag along. I guess not this time. I looked at the group of happy people. Carly kept looking at me and at one point actually gave me the thumbs up. I rolled my eyes and looked at the clock. The kids were web chatting us in an hour. Alex had to hurry up. I wanted to see my kids. I haven't seen them in so long. I got up and decided that I needed some fresh air. I walked out the apartment and slammed the door shut. I walked down the hallway and passed the elevator and took the steps. I was glad that I did. I walked down then and got to a closet that Lewbert never used. It had some old lounge furniture. I guess Lewbert was going to but a lounge in, but never go to it.

I shut the door and sat down. I began to cry.

Freddie was going to mess up my life. I liked it like this. There were no distractions, I met a lot of people, and I had a great family. I Freddie came in and ruined it all I would be so upset. I liked Alex, a lot, and ruined it. Get the jail cell ready now.

~*~Freddie~*~

I sat in my jail cell, pleased with myself. I was happy that this went perfectly. Alex was going to be my lawyer and he was quite excited about it. I smiled.

"What the hell you smiling' at boy?" Tattooed Tammy said.

"Nothing," I replied.

"What ever then," she said.

I smiled again. I was happy. I know that Sam would get in an argument with her husband and that would ruin their relationship. I was happy. Really happy.

I am going to get Sam back.

~*~Sam POV~*~

Alex and I left the loft. We got in the car and went to get something to eat before we went to back to the hotel room. I looked out the window and looked at the buildings that passed by. Alex grabbed my hand and held it in his, just like he always does when he knows that something is on my mind. We went through the drive through of Inside-Out Burger. I thought of Spencer, Freddie and I during iDrve Through. I looked at the floor.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Just a burger and fries will be fine," I mumbled.

"Are you alright Sam?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm just tired," I replied.

"We have to talk to the kids," he said.

"I know, I will be tired, but I an live," I said.

"Is the baby okay?" he asked.

"I think so," I replied, leaning my head against the window.

We got our food and we then went back to the hotel. We just barely walked into the room when my phone went off.

"Who's that?" Alex asked from the kitchen area.

"Jessie," I replied. I looked at the text. I read it aloud: "The kids miss you guys a lot, and want to see you a lot, but Nicky got chicken pocks and her teacher called and said that she doesn't have to do the project because you guys are traveling. Nicky did her new easier project on her siblings. I'm sorry, Sam and Alex. See you soon."

I sat on the couch. Alex came over to me. He sat beside me and put his arm around me.

"I'm sorry Sam," he said.

"I just wanna go home," I said.

"We have to stay in the city for 4 more weeks. That is when the case should be over," Alex said.

"So? I haven't seen the kids in almost 3 weeks. I miss them, they miss us," I said, looking at him.

"I know, I just need to help him, Princess Puckett." he stood up and walked to the kitchen. I looked at him.

"What did you just call me?" I asked.

"Princess Puckett. I saw it on a love note one day when you weren't home," he said, casually. I looked at him. "And yet somehow, the name of my new client was on the letter."

"No-"

"Yes, you two dated in the past. I know that did. I can't beilve this? You dated a criminal?" he asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Sam, you dated him, you broke up and you found a new boy. While dating the new boy you had a off side relationship with him. Now tell me that is true," he said.

"No, I never dated him."

"SAMAMNTHA! DONT EVER LIE TO ME! YOU UNDERSTAND! NOW I KNOW ABOUT HIM, AND ALL YOUR LIES WITH IT," he yelled.

"Please don't tell," I pleaded.

"NO, now you can support me and my new client, or there is the door. You can go home and see the kids and never see my again." he pointed to the door.

What should I do? Support Freddie or my kids?

I got up and walked to the door.

* * *

**So what do you guys think of this chapter, it was kinda short. Sorry about that.**

**Please review! **


	8. Sam Sees Freddie

iCome Home Chapter 8

**A/N at the end!**

_What should I do? Support Freddie or my kids?_

_I got up and walked to the door._

"So you're going to leave? Just because I want to help an old friend of yours?" Alex said from behind me.

"Yes." I looked at the ground.

"Who is going to buy all the meat products you eat? Hmm?" he asked.

"I can find someone," I replied.

"But I love you," he replied.

"I know that you do, but I feel like horrible when you talk about him," I replied quietly.

"What if we made a deal," he said, coming behind me and rubbing my arms. He did this to get me back after we had a fight. We fought a lot when we were away, and here we were again.

"What kind of deal?" I asked.

"Sit?" he asked. I nodded and we walked over to the couch. We sat down. He took my hands and looked at me.

"I wont bring work issues home, or where ever we are staying anymore. But, I need you to do something for me," he said. I liked this deal, but it had a but.

"What?" I asked.

"I want you to go with me to see him. I know he will say stuff to you that he wont say to me. I only want you in the room for a few minutes. I don't want you or the baby getting hurt. Does that sound okay?" he looked at me. I nodded. He kissed my nose. "Lets eat." he got up and went to the kitchen.

Did I just agree to go see Fredward Benson, the asshole I cut from my life?

* * *

It was a few days later. It was the day that Alex and I were going to the prison to see Freddie. I was wearing a really loose sweater, so he wouldn't notice that I was pregnant. I didn't want him to know. I wanted no one to tell the asshole. I didn't want him to hurt me or my unborn child.

"Ready?" Alex asked as he pocked his head in the bathroom.

I fixed my hair, and looked at my reflection one last time. I nodded and we walked out of the apartment. We went down to the lobby and Alex went outside to get a cab. I sat down on a couch and lied back. I looked the ceiling.

"Cab's here," Alex said, poling his head in the door.

"Lets go get this over with," I said. Alex smiled.

The ride to the prison was quiet. Every once in awhile, Alex would try and to talk to me, but I would nod or shake my head. He got the message when we were almost there that I didn't want to talk. He understood. I was going to see a man who hurt me in my past. He held my hand over the middle seat. I smiled.

The cab pulled up in front of the prison and we got out. I stood on the sidewalk and Alex paid. I kept looking around, trying to make sure that no one would hurt me. Alex came over to me and put his arm around my waist and helped me into the building. When we got inside we had to get checked. I thought I was going to be able to hid the pregnancy, but nope. On my visitor tag, they put that I was with child. That meant that I was under watch to make sure that I did not get attacked while I was here. We then were taken to a room and we waited.

I looked at my visitor tag. Alex smiled.

"I know you wanted to hid it, I'm sorry," he said.

"I wanted to hid it. I didn't want him to know," I said and looked at the table.

"Maybe he wont notice the thing on the tag," he said pulling things out of his bag and putting them on the table.

We waited for a few minutes. We then heard people coming up the hallway. Then the door opened. I looked to see who it was. A police officer with Freddie. He looked at me. Then he spoke.

"Congrats on the baby. I hope this time it lives," he said, evilly with a smirk. I looked at the ground.

"Mr. Benson, that was uncalled for. Rock duty rest of week," the officer said.

Alex came up behind me and rubbed my back as the officer moved Freddie to a chair across from us. The officer handcuffed him to the table and stepped back against the wall.

I sat there, toning out everything that my husband was talking about. I had no clue what any of it meant. It was all official stuff. Alex was writing things down on a note pad and then asking more questions. Then Alex wanted to ask the officer a question. I wanted to come, but he wouldn't let me. I knew what he was doing, trying to get information, through me.

"So Puckett, " Freddie said from across the table.

"What?" I asked back.

"Heard your having a baby with that thing," he said, pointing to the door, where you could see the visible shadow of my husband and the officer.

"How did you find out about Alex?" I asked.

"Carly told me. Then the only way to talk to you was through him. Here we are now." he smiled at me.

"Go rot in hell. I cut you from my life. What don't you get?" I asked. I got up and ran out of the room and down the hall to the lobby. I sat down at a chair. The woman at the desk came over to me, looked at my tag and then left. Then she returned with a glass of water. I took the glass and thanked her. I drank it. I sat there in silence. Alex appeared a few minutes later and came right over to me. He sat beside me. I leaned into him and cried.

I wanted this all to be over. Me back in New York, and the asshole in prison. For the rest of our lives.

* * *

A/N

I know that I post oneshots from time to time, I know. And sometimes I don't get to these big multi chapters because I don't have inspiration. Please if you review and you have any ideas for this story and any other ones of mine, please let me know!

Please review!


	9. The Note Attached with Old Feelings

Here is Chapter 9! Hope you enjoy!

~*~Sam POV~*~

I crawled into bed that night, I was miserable, really miserable. Alex knew that what he made me do was a mistake, but he got information after he left. Freddie confessed to everything, knowing that I was in the hallway when everything happened to me and my unborn children years ago. He also confessed to stealing the car. Alex didn't know what to do about the first thing that he had done, so he had to call in extra help. That's what he was doing in the other room.

I lied and pulled the covers up to my chin. I needed to leave, right away. I wanted to leave this all and make all of this go away. But I couldn't.

I heard a soft knock on the door, Alex stood there with a phone to his ear.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hey," I said back.

"There are some kids on the phone that want to talk to their mom," he said.

I reached my hand out and he handed the phone to me.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mommy." It was my son, Josh.

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing much, grandma said that tomorrow we can to the park and play on the play ground," He said, all happily.

"That sounds nice. What are the others up to?" I asked.

"They in time out," he replied.

"What did they do?"

"Had a food fight when pappy went potty." Josh stopped talking, and then he come back, "By momma, I have to go take a nap now."

"Bye baby," I said. The call ended. Alex looked at me. He sat on the edge of the bed.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I miss the." I then began to cry. He came over to me and hugged me.

"You will see the kids soon," he said, shushing me.

"I miss my first babies." I cried into his shirt. He rubbed my back.

"I know, that asshole brought your past up. But baby, live in the future. You have 5 almost 6 kids, and a husband. They all love you. Not matter what happened in the past, I love you, no matter what." He kissed me. We lied back and he held me close, whispering random things into my ear. He stopped suddenly."Um, he gave me something to give to you."

"What?" I asked, sitting up.

"He gave me an envelope to give to you. I think it has a letter," he said.

"Can I see it?" I asked.

"Just let me read it first, okay?" he asked.

"Go ahead." Alex got off the bed and then went to his coat handing on the door handle. He then got an envelope and opened it. He then read the note and stopped. "What?"

"He misses you, he wised that it was him that was me, with the job, the money and you." He handed me the letter and then left the room. I looked at the letter;

_Dear Sam,_

_I wish that it was me with you. Not that man. I know that you still have feelings for me. I know you do. I wish that it was me that had all those kids with you, and had the amazing job. I wish that I could go back and time and fix this all. But you can't change the past. I wish that I could though. So, Sam, remember me, forever._

_Love You,_

_Freddie _

I looked up, Alex was at the door. I showed him the letter, and ripped it up. He smiled.

"Alex, I love you. I never want to leave you, ever," I said. He come over and kissed me. But I felt something.

Old feelings for a brown haired tech nub coming back to me.

**Sorry it was short! Please review!**


	10. The Wrong Move

**New Chapter! I will be focusing all my attention on this FanFic for the time being, due to me have study halls though out the day. So, I wrote a few chapters, and I will be posting them through out the weekend. Hope you enjoy!**

**This chapter is mostly Sam and Alex with a little bit of Freddie Love Drama.**

Chapter 10

~*~Sam POV~*~

When I woke the next morning, Alex wasn't beside me, but he was up, looking franticly though suitcases. I sat up and looked at him. He looked at me and stopped looking.

"What are looking for?" I asked, swinging my feet over the side of the bed and slipping my slippers on. I then grabbed my robe from the floor beside the bed. I stood and slipped it on.

"I lost a folder. It had information in it for the case that I finish up today," he said. He then went into the bathroom and I heard him flinging drawers open and throwing the contents on the floor. I walked to the bathroom and leaned against the door jamb. He stopped looking and looked at me. "Do you need in here?" he asked.

"Not yet, I think the morning sickness is wearing off" He smiled at me and then came over and kissed me tenderly on the lips. He stopped and cupped my cheek. I then felt a familiar feeling in my lower stomach. I pushed him out the way and dropped to my knees in front of the toilet and threw up. Alex held my hair for me and when I finished, handed me a cup of water to rinse my mouth. I flushed and leaned against the wall and took a sip of the water and gargled. I then got up and spit into the sink. I rinsed the sink and dumped the rest of the water down the drain and threw the cup away. I walked back into the bedroom and lied back on the bed. Alex covered me up with the comforter and sat on the other side of the bed. I looked at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked, brushing a piece of hair out of my face.

"Yeah, I think. I thought I was done with morning sickness," I said.

"With Josh it ended when you were 4 months, this one is going into almost the fourth. I think you will have it for a little longer. I'm sorry," he said.

"It's not your fault. We wanted another baby," I replied. He looked down at me and smiled. I smiled back. He kissed me and I kissed him back, he was about to climb on top of me when his phone rang. He stopped and I giggled. He looked at me and smiled as he picked up the phone.

"Hello... Um yeah... What?" He stopped and looked at me. He then got up off the bed and he went out the room. I sat up in bed and got nervous at his voice. He sounded pissed off at someone or something. I felt as though I was going to throw up again, so I went to the bathroom.

~*~Alex POV~*~

"Well cant you do something? We cant get on a flight right now, we can't." I argued with my boss on the phone. "Please. I just took a case here. I understand that I have been gone for weeks on end, but I don't know if I can right now." I paced back and forth by the big over looking Seattle. "Okay, I will talk to Sam. I will. I will get right back to you, by tonight? Okay, that works." I ended the call and sat my phone on the coffee table. I sighed and looked back out at the rainy Seattle day. How was I supposed to break this to Sam? I knew that she was happy to be back home and see her best friend.

I walked back into the bedroom to find her gone. I began to get worried. Did he get her already? "SAM!" I called out. A few seconds later, she appeared, her hair a mess, she looked tired. She leaned against the door frame.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Um, can you sit?" I asked. She looked at me and she nodded and sat down on the bed and got under the covers. I sat down beside her. She looked at me.

"We have to go back to New York. A man broke out of jail here, in Seattle. He goes after pregnant lawyer's wives. I want you safe okay?" she looked at me and then at the blanket. She then ran her hand over her small bump that symbolized out love for each other. I smiled.

"Is he dangerous?" she asked.

"Yes he is. He hurts them and their babies. My boss called to tell me that, that was who was on the phone. He told me that the man is very dangerous. He can be anywhere. That is why my boss is sending some officer to protect you and I." She looked at me and I saw a tear trail down her cheek. I reached over and wiped the tear away.

"When do we leave?" she asked.

"I have to call my boss and let him know that we are leaving. Then he will let us know," I replied.

"What about the case?" she asked.

"I have to go and tell them that I cannot take the case. I think that it will be a good thing," I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"That Freddie kid seems like a bad influence. And he seems bad. I wouldn't want you to get hurt because of him," I replied. She nodded then looked down. "What?" I asked.

"When you go to tell him that you are no longer his lawyer, I want to go. Tell him goodbye," she replied. I was shocked. Was she started to feel sorry for how she acted all those years ago?

"Sure I guess," I responded. She smiled and then she lied back on the pillow and closed her eyes. I kissed her temple and left the room quietly and went to call my boss.

~*~Sam POV~*~

When I woke from my small nap, Alex had everything packed, an outfit lied out for me and had paid for the room for the days that we were here. He was currently on his laptop, tying furiously. He stopped when he heard me stir.

"Hey, how was your nap?" he asked closing the laptop and sitting on the chair after he stood.

"Pretty good. Is everything set?" I asked as I stood.

"Yeah, we are going to the jail to let him know and then we are heading to the airport. I know its pretty quick, but we have to," he said.

"What about Carly and the others?" I asked.

"They're on their way here," he said. We at in silence or a few moments and I heard the faint knock on the door. Alex said that he would get it and that I should get dressed. After he shut the door, I got off the bed and grabbed the edge of the oversized t-shirt and lied it on the bed. I grabbed my bra and put it and the shirt on. I then slipped my pants off and slid the sweatpants that Alex had lied out for me. I was just about to pull my socks on when Carly an into the room and hugged me.

"Are you alright?" she asked. I nodded and grabbed the mismatched socks and sat on the edge of the bed to put them on. I tried to reach my feet, but I guess that the baby got bigger. I hadn't worn sock for a few days, i usually just slipped my slip-ons on and walked out the door. Carly looked at what I was trying to do, and grabbed the socks and slipped them on my feet. She then put my sneakers on and tied them for me.

"Thanks," I replied, standing and folding my night cloths and placing them in the open suitcase.

"So you have to go," she said.

"Yeah, Alex wants me to be safe," I replied, sitting on the bed once again.

Carly was about to say something when Alex and Mrs. Benson came into the room, arguing about the case. They stopped and looked at me.

"Sweetheart, please tell this crazy woman that we have to go due to a maniac," Alex said.

"Yeah Alex's boss wants me and him safe. He is a crazy person," I replied.

"So why cant you do my son's case?" she asked.

"I am going back home," he replied. He walked over to the suitcase and left the room with a few. Spencer came in and grabbed a few. Mrs. Benson followed yelling something at Alex.

"So, your leaving," Carly asked.

"Yeah, sorry we didn't hang out as much as you would have liked," I replied.

"SAM! We have to go now, make sure you have everything," Alex yelled from the living area.

I got up off the bed, Carly and I talking as we packed. We then left the room, Carly carrying all my things, and me carrying a pillow. But as soon as I walked into the room, Alex took it from me.

We left the hotel, after a lot of hugs and goodbyes, we went to the jail. When we went into the interrogation room, Freddie was already there. He looked at me and eyed me up and down.

Alex had left the room and went to make sure Freddie was set up with a new lawyer.

"Hey," he said. I waved back. "Did you get my letter?" I nodded. "Do you still..." he trailed off. I knew what he was getting at. I saw that there was a pen and some paper, so I grabbed a sheet and wrote my cell phone number on it.

"How many calls are you allowed?" I asked.

"About 3-4 a week, depending on the week that I had," he replied.

I handed him my number. "So we can keep in touch." He look at me and smiled.

"Okay," he replied.

"Sam, we have to go, our flights in an hour!" Alex called from the other side of door. He grabbed my hand and rubbed it. My heart fluttered. I walked out of the room quietly and leaned against the wall.

I looked down at my hand, where he had touch and held it. It felt like fire, and I thought that only Alex could make me feel like that. I smiled. I guess the feeling are coming back, and they are strong.

* * *

That is the end of chapter 10! Please review!


	11. Oh, No

Here is chapter 11!

Note at the end! Short Chapter!

~*~Freddie POV*~

I looked at the piece of paper that Sam handed to me. On it, was her cell number and the time to call. I smiled at the note and folded it and stuck it in the pocket of my jail uniform. I sat there, waiting for someone to come and get me and take me back to my cell. I leaned back in my chair, and looked at the ceiling. This plan really was working! I didn't have to do anything. She came right to me! I couldn't wait to get our out of her and run away with her somewhere, far, far away.

"Alright Benson, back to your cell," an officer said from the door. I held my hands up, which were handcuffed to the table. He nodded his head and walked out of the room. A few seconds later, another officer appeared and took the cuffs off and then handcuffed my hands behind my back and we walked out of the room. I looked down the hall to see that Sam and my lawyer were gone. I guess they left. We walked down the hall to my jail cell, and the entire time; I was smiling.

~*~Alex POV~*~

Sam and I arrived at the airport and was met by our wonderful children. They had made us a welcome home banner. Josh, our youngest, ran over to us and hugged my legs. Then the rest of the group ran over to us. Nicky walked over with my parents. She had grown so much. My parents helped us with the luggage and we went to the two cars. We drove one here the day we left, and my parents drove one. They helped us get the luggage in the trunk and help get Sam into the car. As soon as I closed the door, she leaned against it, and fell asleep.

"How was the trip?" my mom asked.

"It was great. I met all of Sam's friends from Seattle and almost took another case, but I'm glad that I am home now." I picked up Josh and put him on my hip.

"No!" He yelled, squirming. I put him down. He ran to Max and hid behind his legs. I looked at my parents.

"He doesn't want held anymore. He thinks its for babies," my dad replied, opening a car door on his car. One by one, my kids got inside. He shut the door. "We are going to take the kids to our house until you guys get in and settled." I was about to object when my parents raced to their doors of the car and shut them. The car was started and gone in an instant. I shook my head and got inside of my car and closed the door. Sam was still sleeping. I started the car and we started the drive home.

When we got home, the house was cleaned, the lawn was mowed and the plants were watered. Sam walked inside with her purse and pillow and sat down on the couch. I walked over to her.

"What's wrong?" I asked, rubbing her back. She was quiet for a minute until she said the words that I wished that she never would have said. EVER.

"I have feelings for Freddie."

* * *

**Guys please review! I saw that a lot of people have been reading this story and not reviewing. Please review! **

**Also, the bio of the story has changed due to me having an idea for the plot line of this story. So please review so you guys can find out what happens; does Sam end up with Alex or Freddie?**


	12. I Choose

iKnow I'm Not the Only One

Chapter 12

~*~Sam POV~*~

Alex sat on the edge of the coffee table. He had one hand in his hair, and he had a stern and angry look in his face. He didn't look happy at all. He got up, and walked to the window over looking the side yard. I watched him.

"Hmm... The neighbors are having a good time over there, as _husband and wife_. They look as though they are happy with each other, and not pissed at each other because the love of his life just told him that she has feelings for a man that hurt her in the past." He kept mumbling things to himself, and I just sat there, watching him. "I will go and get some air. When I get back, I want you to decide. Is is me, or is it him." He walked out of the room and a few seconds later, I heard the patio door open and slam shut.

I looked at my nails. I heard a phone go off, but didn't answer it. I sat there, thinking really hard. Did I want to back to Seattle and see Freddie, but I most likely wouldn't see him. He would be in trail after trial. He most likely wouldn't get out.

Then there was Alex. He had an amazing job, and wasn't in prison. He would always be here for me. I looked at the wall. There was a fireplace with a mantle. On the mantle, a family photo. I got up and walked to the mantle and looked at the picture.

Alex and I were dressed in blue and the kids were dressed in white. I held Josh. He was only two when the picture was taken, and now, here he was, almost 4. I knew that Alex was waiting for the new member to arrive. I was happy and glad about that. I sat the picture back down just as I heard the patio door open and close. Then he appeared and leaned against the door frame.

"So?" He asked. I walked to the desk, and in the desk was all my love letters that Freddie wrote to me long ago. I looked at the started fire. I grabbed a pen and wrote '**FREDDIE**' in real big on a piece of paper, I grabbed the paper and the letters and walked over to the fire. I looked at him. I shows him the piece of paper he nodded. Then I showed the letters. He again nodded. I opened the door to the fire. I threw the letters in; all the love that we shared, going up in flames. Never to be heard of, or read ever again. I then held up the piece of paper.

"The end of my past. I choose to live in the future is what I want. Not the past where I knew that I screwed up, I want the present. Where I know I will make the right choices." I threw the paper in the fire and watched it go up in flames. I stood there watching the fire take the paper and make it go to ash. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my body. I then felt a pair of lips on my neck.

"So who do you chose?" He asked.

"You."

It was a good few hours before Alex's parents dropped the kids and dinner off. His parents knew that something happened when we got home because when Alex went to te patio, he made the glass door get a small crack. Which I knew was going to have to get fixed.

His mom helped me get the kids ready for bed; which was a difficult task to do. Josh wanted to play and Nicky wanted know why Seattle was like and Liz and Max wanted to know what Spencer and Carly were like. I told them that I would tell them all about it in the morning. They didn't like the idea, but I did. I was getting tired.

Alex's mom and me walked out of Ally's room and I leaned against the wall. Alex's mom felt my forehead and told me to go lie down. I didn't even complain. I walked down the hall and straight into my room and fell asleep.

That night I dreamt of Freddie. It want a good dream. It was horrible. He found out that I burned the letters and chose Alex over him. He got so mad that he locked me in a tower.

That was when I got up and looked at the clock. It was a little after midnight, I sat up in bed and felt a pain. A sharp pain in my lower abdomen. I got scared. I hit Alex and he immediately got up and came over to me, and he helped me try to stand. I couldn't, I then felt my pants get wet. Alex turned the light in and his mouth fell open; then he looked away.i I got tears to my eyes. I cried. I knew it was over.

I miscarried.

Hope this chapter was okay! Please review! Thanks for the review in the last chapter!


	13. The Affair Begins

iKnow I'm Not the Only One

Chapter 13

*~*Sam POV*~*

I woke in the morning with a jolt. Alex was beside me, sleeping soundly. I woke and sat up. He then rolled over and looked at me, he looked tired.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You kept me up all night," he replied.

"What? No I didn't!" I defended.

"You don't remember anything that happened do you?" He asked and I shook my head. "You woke me a little after midnight. So I got up to make sure that you were okay. You were sitting on the edge of the bed, and you were crying. You kept telling me that you were in pain, so I tried to help you stand. That was when the blood came." He looked away.

I then looked at my surroundings. I was in a hospital room, an IV in my arm. I then felt Alex getting up from the bed. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"What about..." I trailed off and looked at the ground.

"The baby's fine. The doctor will be here later to talk to you," he said. He came over to me. "Listen, I know that the next couple of months are going to be crazy. I know they will be. I called Carly. She is getting on the new flight to come and stay with us. You have about 4 months left of your pregnancy, so she is coming to stay with you and keep you company while I am at work and the kids are at school."

"What about Josh?" I asked.

"I am going to send him to a day care. You can't take care of a 4 year old sitting in bed," he replied with a laugh.

"Oh. Wait in bed?" I asked and he wanted to say something but the door knob rattled. A few seconds later a doctor appeared.

"Good Samantha you are awake. I want to explain this thing to you. Okay? Your Baby is fine, you just have to stay in bed rest of the remainder of you pregnancy. You will be allowed to leave in an hour or so. Any questions?" The doctor said in a rush.

"How did this happen?" Alex asked, playing with the edge of my hair.

"Has she ben traveling a lot?" Alex nodded. "That's the reason. She was under stress from all of the traveling. Now she can rest!" The doctor left the room and the door slammed behind him.

"That guy was weird," Alex muttered under his breath.

"Yeah," I replied. I lied back against the pillows and closed my eyes.

"Tired?" Alex asked. I nodded. I will go and get the release papers started and then I will go get something to eat, okay?" I nodded again. That was the last thing I remember.

~*~Alex POV~*~

I was walking through the hospital, wandering. I had gotten snack from the snack machine and talked to a nurse about the papers. She told me the doctor would deliver them. I was glad that the baby was okay. The doctor said that she came very closed to losing the baby. I wandered down the hall, and saw a woman. She looks lonely. I walked over and sat beside her.

"Are you alright?" I asked. The woman dried some tears and nodded. "What's wrong?"

"My sister lost her baby." She looked down. She then picked her head up and looked at me. "Why are you here?"

"Visiting," I replied.

"Would it be wrong to tell you that you look very cute?" She asked shyly.

"Absolutely not." Wait, did I just say that? "Would you find it wrong that I think your attractive?" Wait did I just ask her that?She smiled.

She stuck her hand out, "I'm Emily; and you are?" She asked.

"Alex," I replied shaking her hand. She looked down the hall and saw so one and then stood up.

She opened her purse and wrote something down, then handed it to me, "My number, incase you want to get coffee, or go out sometime." I took the number and told her that I would call her.

She walked down the hall and waved. I waved back.

I looked at the number. I stuck the paper in my pocket and walked back to Sam's room.

~*~Carly POV~*~

I walked into the hospital and me my way to the maternity ward. I was just about to walk down a hallway when I heard Alex's voice.

"Would you find it wrong that I think your attractive?"

I peered around the corner and looked. Alex was sitting beside a woman, who looked as though she had been crying. I saw the woman get up and write down thing down and then tell him about coffee sometime. I left my corner and walked to a few chairs nearby.

I couldn't believe it. Was Alex having an affair? Or beginning one?

I looked down the hall as the woman came running back up the hall. I kept my head down as she grabbed Alex by the arm. Alex looked around.

"Emily? What are you doing?" Then I saw it, the thing that I knew was going to start it all.

Alex and Emily, kissing; and by the looks of them, it was pretty heated. He pulled away and whispered something in her ear as they walked down the hall, hand in hand.

As soon as they were gone, I walked to the receptionist's desk and asked where Sam was. She pointed right across to a room with the door slightly open. Did she see anything?

I walked into her room, and she was sleeping. I sat down on the chair beside the bed and leaned my head back and looks at the ceiling. I hoped that Sam didn't see any of what had happened.

I hope.

**Please review! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Questions: I am starting to handwrite later chapters and were wondering, if there are a few lemons, added later in the story, if you guys would like that. I don't mean the next chapter there would be one, but in a few chapters. Please let me know!**


	14. Is he?

iKnow I'm Not The Only One

Chapter 14

**Thanks for the reviews of the last chapter. Sorry, there won't be any lemons in this story. Thanks to a reviewer for pointing out that it doesn't really fit with the story. **

~*~Sam POV~*~

I lied in bed, looking at the ceiling. Carly went to get Liz from school because she wasn't feeling good. I tried to roll over but I couldn't because Carly surrounded me with pillows. I groaned and looked at the ceiling again. A few minutes later, I heard the front door open, keys hit the counter, and someone coming up the stairs. I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the person.

The person came into my room and felt my forehead. I opened my eyes and was met face to face with Alex. He looked tired, like he exerted a lot of energy lately. Maybe he went for a run or something. He went to his closet after be kissed my forehead.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he got out his suitcase.

"Going to Los Angles for a case," he replied, getting some business shirts and pants out and lying them on the bed.

"Why now? And for how long?" I asked as I tried to sit up. He came over and tried to help me as best as he could. He got me situated and then went back to getting his clothes.

"For a week at the least maybe more. You know how the court system is," he said as he grabbed some shorts and t-shirts and tossed them on the bed. I reached for the PearPad that was sitting on the bed side table.

"Sam, the nurse said that Liz..." Carly said as she came into the room. She stopped as she saw Alex, stuffing stuff into a suitcase. "What are you doing?"

"He's going to LA for a case," I said from the bed.

"Sam, Liz has a fever and possibly Strep Throat. She might need a doctor in the morning. Or sooner." Carly was rambling on and on, but I was focused on my husband. Who was throwing cologne into his bag. He looked at me.

"Different standards in different courts," he replied. "We have to have to have cologne on." He then went into the adjoining bathroom. I heard him rummaging through the cabinets and drawers, looking for something.

"I wonder if Alex's mom would take her," I said as I began to play a game on my PearPad. Carly sat down beside me.

"How are you? Did you need anything while I was gone?" She asked as she felt my forehead.

"I'm fine," I replied with a laugh. I reached for my PearPhone to call Alex's mom.

~*~Alex~*~

I was putting the final belongings in my bag. I was going to LA to have a little Vacation with Emily before Sam or anyone else found out. Luckily, Sam knew about how much I would be traveling with this job. It was a good alibi. I went to the bed where Sam was half sitting half lying down, and kissed her. She kissed me back. I told her goodbye and that I would call when I arrived. She told me that was fine, and then Carly and I helped her lie back down and get some sleep. I walked out of the room, two suitcases and a briefcase and walked down the stairs.

Liz sat in the couch watching TV, snuggled under a blanket. She looked up from the TV when I dropped my one suitcase.

"Daddy? Where are you going?" She sounded horrible. I hoped that she would be okay.

"LA for a case," I replied. I walked over to her and kissed her forehead. She smiled and I helped her get under the covers. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I looked to see who it was. It was Emily.

Emily: I'm down the street, a few houses down. I don't understand why I can't just pull into your driveway.

I responded and told her that my driveway as being redone. She the told me that she understood. I hollered up the stairs that I was leaving and grabbed my suitcases and walked out the door and down the street to Emily's car. I was smiling the whole time.

~*~Carly POV~*~

I looked through the window of the new nursery as looked at that bastard. He was currently running down the street, into the arms of that woman. She was smiling and then they kissed. I rolled my eyes and knew what had happened.

Alex lied to Sam. And there was nothing that I could do. Great. I heard Sam call my name and I left the nursery and the horrible views of the outside world of lies.

I walked into Sam's room to see her trying to sit up. She told me that she had to go to the bathroom. I helped her stand and walk into the bathroom. Then I saw the thing that Alex went into the bathroom for. Condoms. He took almost a whole box. I walked in front of Sam and picked them up and say them on the counter.

I cleaned up a bit as Sam did her business. I was about to put the condoms in the cabinet when Sam stopped me.

"Why are those out?" She asked.

"Alex must have knocked them out of the cabinet when he was getting ready." I stuck then him the cabinet and shut the door. Sam finished and I helped her up. We went back into the bedroom and she lied on the bed. I helped her get under the covers. The phone rang and she answered. I wished that she hadn't.

"Hello? No he said he was going to LA for a case. What? He... He said he was going their for a case. A woman picked him up today?!" She kept going, and I knew, Alex had been busted. Sam sat the phone down and looked at me.

"Is Alex cheating on me?"

Thanks for all the feedback last chapter! Please review!


	15. Carly's Lie

iKnow I'm Not The Only One

Chapter 15

~*~Sam POV~*~

_"Is Alex cheating on me?_"

I looked at Carly, she looked as though she was going to throw up.

"Is he?" I demanded.

"No." She shook her head and looked at me and then sat beside me. "Maybe they got him confused. Did they particularly ask for Alex Roberts? Not another Alex?" I sat and looked at her.

"Maybe, let me call back and ask," I said reaching for my phone.

"No!" She exclaimed. She grabbed the phone off the table and threw it into a basket of laundry at the foot of the bed.

"Shay? What the hell?" I asked.

"You need to rest, you have only a little while until the other kids get home and I have to go get Josh." She helped he lie down and get under the covers. I then closed my eyes and fell asleep.

~*~Carly POV~*~

I walked out of Sam's bedroom and down the hall. I stopped at the top of the the stairs and realized something.

I just lied to Sam.

I was helping Alex with the cheating with this girl. I couldn't believe what I was doing. I looked at my watch and saw that Josh had to be picked up. I walked down the stairs and saw that Liz was up and in the kitchen. Se was getting something to eat.

"You should try to eat something soft; so it doesn't irritate your throat," I said. She showed me a bowl. "What is that?"

"Chicken Broth," she replied, her voice hoarse.

"Ok, just making sure. I'm going to get your brother. Check in your mom from time to time, don't go near her, we don't new her to catch what you have," I said as I picked up the car keys off the counter.

I went and got Josh and came back. When I got home, the other kids had come home and were tearing apart the house. Ally, the oldest, stood at the counter, texting someone. Nicky and Max were fighting with Liz about the TV. I couldn't make out what they were saying. Josh squirmed from my arms and ran to the stairs. I chased after him, when I found him, he was lying beside Sam. I didn't walk into the room, instead I stood in the doorway. Josh had his head on her belly. Sam was talking to him. I realized one thing.

If I told Sam about Alex and the girl, this family would fall apart.

**Sorry this chapter is short! I cut it off here so you had something until the next update! Thanks for the 40 reviews! Please review!**


	16. The Call

iKnow I'm Not the Only One

Chapter 16

~*~ Alex POV~*~

Emily and I were sitting on a plane, waiting for take off. I looked at my phone and saw there was a text from Ally asking where I went. She sounded worried. I texted her that I had a work thing and if anything happened with Sam to let me know. She said okay, and that was the last I heard from her. Emily sat beside me curling up. I took a quick look at my ring finger. There was a small indentation of where my wedding ring was, but it wasn't noticeable. I took it off and put it in my desk drawer at home. Sam wouldn't go in there. I hope. I had no idea about Carly though, did she know something?

I couldn't think about that now, only the amazing woman sitting beside me. We needed this vacation before I broke it off with her. I knew that she was thinking that I may be the one, but I knew that I had a family at home, waiting for me. I sat up in my seat when I heard someone call over the intercom that we were almost time for us to take off. We were on our way to the Bahamas, away from the states and everyone that might know me or Emily. As soon as the plane took off, I felt a bit of relief.

~*~Freddie POV~*~

I sat in my prison cell, I was so happy. Today was call day. I was so happy. I got 20 minutes to call anyone because I had such a great week. And that tomorrow was my last say in prison. I was getting out on parole because the man who I stole the car from and the man who I stole from at his store didn't press charges. All because I didn't steal anything to dangerous. All I stole was a welcome home card and a balloon-those were going to be Sam's, until Carly Shay dropped that bomb that she was married and had kids with him. That hit me hard, I thought that we loved each other. I guess not anymore. But Freddie Benson has a plan. A big plan.

"Benson! Get ready!" The guard barked at me.

I got up and walked out of the cell and made my way to the phone center. I sat on the chair and hoped that she would answer-only her.

I dialed the number-I had memorized it- and heard it ring. I then heard a familiar voice.

"Hello?"

Oh. Shit.

It was Carly.

"Seriously who the hell is there. I'm hanging up." She then hung the phone up and I waited a few seconds. I called back.

"Hello?" It was Sam.

"Sam, its me," I said.

"Carly, can you give me a few minutes please, thanks. Hey Freddie. I thought I would never hear from you." I was smiling. I then heard kids in the background. "Kids, mommy's on the phone. Go play with Aunt Carly. Sorry Freddie. I went back home."

"Your in New York?" I asked to clarify a part of my plan.

"Yes, I'm on bed rest." Did she have the baby? Then I heard Carly's voice. "I sorry, Alex, I have to go. Ally's sick. I'll call you later." The phone went silent.

Did she just call me Alex? And who the hell is Ally?

I didn't care though. It was a normal conversation between us. I was happy.

"Times up. Your lawyer will be here in a little while to tie loose ends with your case." The guard sounded so bored. So I got up and followed him to a conference room. The guard handcuffed me and left the room.

I was so happy.

**Sorry for the wait on this story and that it's short! Please Review! **


End file.
